07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hausen House
The''' Hausen House''' is one of the Seven Houses of God in the Barsburg Empire, and bears the crest of the Ghost Fest:The 07-Ghost manga: The Hausen House Arc, chapters 29-33. the Ghost that ties souls together. Like other houses of God, it is a very wealthy organisation with the goal of prospering the Seven continents and also home of the Hausen Family. It is one of the bearers of a Cursed Ticket. The Hausen House is located towards the north-east side of the 6th District, and is masked by a large coniferous forest. The current, twelfth head of the house is Xingfa Hausen. Notable Figures The Hausen Family Members *Xingfa Hausen *Lady Hausen (deceased) *Xing-lu Hausen (deceased) Others *Seilan (acts as butler of Hausen Family) *Other Hausen House Servants *Razette (former) Description The exterior of the Hausen House is a large and impressive structure, and Victorian in design. Its land spans many acres, boasting several gardens. The House is hidden form view by a large forest, and protected from intruders by a large, stone wall. The entrance gate is metal and Gothic in design, and the arch it is attached to is decorated with stone tracery. At each side of the gate are two massive towers with cone-shaped roofs and a circular design etched into the wall. The House itself is old and resembles the letter 'c' in shape when seen from an aerial view. Up every corner of the building is a large pillar that helps support the roof extensions. The House has two floors, the second having three large doors that lead onto a balcony with Gothic, metal railings. The roof of the House is also decorated with railing. Interior Main hall The Main hall is a large open spaced room with multiple rooms to the left, right of and between the staircases. The room is almost completely symmetrical. Two large staircases lead to the first floor and are connected with a balcony, and at either side of the two staircases are plain, rectangular-shaped, pillars that help to support the roof that is sloped like an arch. The walls are wood framed, similar to those in medieval times, the ceiling is indented with the seal of Fest. Dining hall Compared to the Victorian design of the main hall and exterior, the dining hall has many features typical Chinese/Japanese interior design, like tatami flooring. The entire wall to the left (Teito's left) is a shoji screen. The dining room is very mildly furnished: there is a rectangular table in the centre, and despite its large size there are only two chairs. A smaller, round table sits to the right. Rooms The rooms are large and luxurious, each with an en-suite bathroom. The rooms also share a mix of Chinese and Japanese interior design features such as shoji screens. Large lanterns are at either side of the room. Xing-lu's workroom The workroom of Xing-lu is a rather cramped and dark room, rectangular in shape with a single window at the left, this being the only source of light aside from a small, Victorian lampshade, before a large desk. Towards the left of the desk, separated by a long curtain is a cupboard filled with dolls at an angle towards a much large cupboard at the back end of the room. At the right side of the room is a large table where lots of smaller dolls sit and next to the table a small tree that looks to have died. The walls appear to be stone, and the floor is made of wood. Prior to Teito's arrival, this room also held a large Wars, and had a barrier stretched over it to prevent the Wars from escaping.In Kapitel 31 Teito says: "This room has a barrier stretched over it!" History The Hausen House appears to have had strong links to the Raggs Family as the purpose of the 6th District Hausen House was to protect the Raggs royal family from assassination. Xing-lu, the son of head of the house, was often deployed on these missions. During one of these missions; which was to prevent an assassination attempt on the King of Raggs's life, Castor and others arrived at the home of an enemy clansmen and the ringleader was killed. As the building was being searched, Castor heard someone singing and he followed the noise till he reached a Noel Mermaid chained up in a small tank singing sadly. After the mermaid had been freed, and her injuries tended to, Seilan noted how she had become very attached to Castor. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Death of Xing-lu Following Raggs' defeat, Raggs' allied houses faced mass executions for opposing the Barsburg Empire during the war. To prevent the extinction of their bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the leader of their respective houses, and present their heads as a peace offering. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Xingfa Hausen, however, had other plans. Xingfa organised a plan to save his son; proposing that the Noel Mermaid (a type of mermaid that can shape shift) Razette, that Xing-lu had saved a few months prior, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her and give her head to the Barsburg houses instead. Razette, willing to die in Xing-lu's place, shapeshifted to look like him. However, as Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, Xing-lu threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Xing-lu was mortally injured, and as he took his final breath, he looked up to see the God of the Hausen House, Fest, standing before him. Xing-lu died of his injuries that night, but was chosen as the new vessel for the Ghost Fest. He changed his name to Castor and moved to the Barsburg Church with Razette. His family would take Xing-lu's head to the Barsburg families, and Xingfa became head of the House once again, a position he has held ever since. Corruption of Lady Hausen After Xing-lu's death Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and became depressed. She locked herself in her son's room and would not leave. A Kor found her, and she bargained with it in return for her son. After having all three wishes granted, she became a Wars, and her tainted soul inhabited one of her son's dolls of her. Her husband, Xingfa Hausen was unable to have her destroyed, as he did not want to lose a son and a wife, so he had the Wars trapped in Xing-lu's room. He fed her on those who came to the God House to find the Cursed Tickets. The story told to the authorities and the outside world was that the Lady Hausen 'disappeared' after a bout of grief-induced madness. Manga synopsis In chronological order: *Attack at the Hausen House Trivia *It is the first God House shown. *This is also the place where Teito realises that all the seven ghosts have had previous lives before they died. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:District 6 Category:Barsburg Category:Nobility Category:Spiritual locations Category:God Houses